Trio de Kanto
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Un dresseur muet mais pas trop, un autre arrogant mais proche des pokémons et une dresseuse qui veut vivre encore pleins de formidables aventures avec ses deux meilleurs amis d'enfance. Non, Red, Blue et Leaf ne forment pas un trio ordinaire contrairement à ce que racontent les rumeurs...


**Au départ, cela devait être un recueil d'One-Shot. Mais comme je travaille déjà sur un autre projet Pokémon sur Soleil et Lune, j'ai plutôt décidé d'en faire une rapide compilation en reliant les trois O.S sur lesquelles j'avais déjà travaillé.**

 **Les trois O.S ne sont pas forcément connectés mais partent sur la base que Leaf et Blue (ou Green, si vous préférez) sont ensembles, parce qu'ils font un super couple. Mais ne vous en faites pas, Red est bel et bien présent (enfin, pour le peu qu'il parle).**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez et bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Cela est une évidence que je ne possède pas Pokémon.**

* * *

 **Retour à Bourg-Palette**

Il était bientôt de retour. Après la route 1, il serait de retour à Bourg-Palette, sa ville natale. Cela lui paraissait si lointain, le temps où il arrivait à Jadielle, émerveillé par la traversé de cette courte route qui séparait sa bourgade de la première ville avec une arène, le premier pas d'un dresseur pokémon.

— Alors Red, impatient de retourner à la maison auprès de sa maman ?

Red se retenu de soupirer. Même après deux ans de voyage à travers de Kanto, certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Alors il se contenta de garder le silence et ne pas répondre aux provocations moqueuses de Blue. Déjà... Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore avec lui, Blue ? Les deux garçons s'étaient croisés à Azuria, alors à la recherche du même mythique pokémon, qui était désormais connu dans le pokédex de Red comme Mewtwo. Malheureusement, après cela, ils allaient tous deux au même endroit : Bourg-Palette. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour faire route ensemble ! Le fait qu'ils soient amis – enfin, cela reste à prouver – et qu'ils vivaient au même endroit et se connaissent depuis des années, ne suffisait pas à être une raison valable pour se supporter pendant des jours et des nuits !

— Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, c'est bon d'être de retour.

— On est pas encore arrivé, rappela Red.

— Bah, c'est juste l'histoire de deux ou trois heures à pied. On est pratiquement déjà à Bourg-Palette, assura Blue. Bon, tu viens ou tu comptes admirer le chemin toute la journée ? En tout cas, je ne reste pas ici, moi. Mais bon, ça ne m'étonnerai pas que tu arrives après moi, comme à chaque fois.

Red roula des yeux mais se mit à suivre Blue et tous deux partirent sur la route 1. Red s'en rappelait bien, de la dernière fois qu'il avait traversé cette contrée verdoyante et ensoleillée. Cela remontait à plusieurs mois, peu de temps après être devenu Maitre de la Ligue, alors qu'il prévoyait de compléter le pokédex. Il s'était promis de ne pas revenir avant d'avoir réussi à le remplir entièrement. Il avait tenu parole.

Et marcher de nouveau sur cette route donnait un sentiment d'accomplissement qui lui plaisait bien.

— Tu te rends compte du temps que ça fait ?

— ...

— Ouais, moi aussi je n'y reviens pas. Dire qu'à cette époque j'étais meilleur que toi.

— ...

— Bah, je le suis toujours, c'est vrai. Mais j'admets que tu es un bon rival, Red.

— ...

— Tu sais ce que j'apprécie beaucoup chez toi ? Tu ne contestes jamais ce que je dis. C'est génial. T'en dis quoi ?

— ...

— ... Tu acceptes que je sorte avec ta sœur?

— Non.

— ARG ! et pour ça tu parles ? tu m'énerves, Red. Quand vas-tu comprendre que j'aime Leaf et qu'elle m'aime de la même manière ?

— Jamais.

— Tu me soules grave, mec.

La conversation s'acheva là et le duo continua silencieusement son chemin jusqu'à Bourg-Palette dans un silence confortable – enfin, très agréable pour Red et très désagréable pour Blue. Et enfin, ils arrivèrent à leur ville natale. Bourg-Palette était une charmante petite bourgade où il était possible de se perdre tellement chaque maison était unique – et aussi parce que l'endroit était si petit que... bonne chance pour se perdre.

— Nous voilà de retour à la maison ! s'exclama Blue. Bon, je devrais probablement aller voir pépé et Nina. Et toi Red, tu vas rentrer voir ta mère, n'est-ce pas ?

— ...

— C'est bien ce que je me disais. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais venir avec toi. Au cas où Leaf est là, histoire de la saluer.

Red s'en contrefichait, tant que Blue restait loin de l'espace personnelle de sa sœur jumelle. Déjà, il n'appréciait nullement l'affection partagé entre eux et ferait tout pour garder Blue éloigné d'elle. Comme si il voulait appeler ce garçon arrogant son « beau-frère »... Plutôt vouloir gagner tous les badges avec un Magicarpe !

Mais, à son plus désarroi – soigneusement dissimulé sous un visage stoïque – il fut contraint de se retrouver avec Blue. De toute façon, il connaissait assez son rival pour savoir à quel point il était plus têtu d'un Férosinge et que lui dire « non » ne suffirait pas. Ce fut dans des moments comme celui-ci que Red regrettait de ne pas être très éloquent. Parfois, parler avait une certaine utilité, semblerait-il. Jamais il n'y aurait pensé...

Ils arrivèrent, après quelques minutes qui parurent insupportables à Red, devant sa maison. Heureusement – ou malheureusement ? – Blue n'habitait pas loin, donc il pourrait repartir assez vite sans besoin que Red l'accompagne.

Blue laissant l'honneur à son rival, Red s'arrêta devant sa maison étrangement silencieuse et ouvrit la porte, parlant calmement :

— Je suis de retour, maman.

— SURPRISE !

Des confettis explosèrent à sa figure alors qu'une foule apparut devant lui. Il y reconnu notamment sa mère, le professeur Chen, la sœur de Blue, divers personnes qu'il avait dû croiser quelques fois à travers Kanto – enfin, lui, ne se rappelait pas vraiment d'eux, mais bon – ainsi que, et c'était difficile de la louper, sa sœur jumelle, Leaf.

— Alors, tu ne t'y attendais pas, hein ? plaisanta Blue en le poussant du coude.

— ...

Donc, son rival était dans le coup... Mmh... Raison de plus de le garder éloigné de Leaf. Red détestait les surprises, même si jamais il ne le révélerait – selon une raison que cela est vexant et malpolie. Pff, il ne comprenait vraiment pas sa société. Les pokémons étaient tellement plus simples à comprendre !

Sans savoir ce qui se passait, il fut poussé à l'intérieur et se retrouva face à face avec Leaf.

— Tu ne t'y attendais pas, hein ? sourit-elle, sa voix pleine d'une légère malice. Cela fait déjà quelques jours que nous pensions à préparer ton retour. Blue nous a appelés quand vous quittiez le centre pokémon de Jadielle et nous avons fini les derniers préparatifs. C'est une bonne surprise, n'est-ce pas ?

— ...

Finalement, il aimait bien s'exprimer de cette manière. Cela lui évitait d'embarrassantes situations où il devrait faire semblant d'être extrêmement heureux.

Mais cela ne parut pas décourager Blue et Leaf qui, dès que Red fut passé entre quelques connaissances qui le saluèrent et le félicitèrent – notamment le professeur Chen et Nina – il se retrouva de pousser de force à l'étage, dans sa chambre par ses deux meilleurs amis – enfin, plutôt ses meilleurs traitres d'amis. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'aller voir sa mère...

— Enfin, Leaf, laisse-le respirer un peu ! s'exclama Blue.

— Oh ça va ! Tu as voyagé avec lui depuis Azuria. Moi ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas vu mon frère, défendu Leaf. La dernière fois, je l'ai croisé par hasards lorsque j'étais à Carmin-sur-Mer alors que j'allais partir à bord de l'Aquaria.

— Eh, mais c'est vrai ça ; Red m'en a parlé. Qu'est-ce que tu foutais sur l'Aquaria toi ?

— Eh bien j'allais à Johto, figures-toi.

— Johto ? répéta Blue alors qu'il s'asseyait sans grâce sur la chaise du bureau de Red. Pourquoi tu es allé dans un coin perdu comme Johto ? Y'a rien là-bas.

— Figure toi que, contrairement à ce que tu dis, il y a pleins d'activités à Johto, répondit fièrement Leaf. Notamment la Tour de Combat.

— La Tour de Combat ? répéta un Red intrigué, parlant ainsi pour la première fois en présence de sa jumelle.

— Oui, la Tour de Combat. C'est la première installation d'un complexe beaucoup plus important en cours et inspiré d'un concept de Hoenn appelé Zone de Combat, qui est dirigé par des meneurs de zones, les meilleurs dresseurs de la région.

— Pff, n'importe quoi, railla Blue. Les meilleurs dresseurs, ce sont ceux du Conseil 4 et le Maitre de la Ligue, donc moi, hé, hé.

— C'est encore le cas depuis que j'ai gagné contre toi ? demanda _innocemment_ Red.

— Oh, la ferme.

— Détrompe-toi. Les meneurs de zones sont des dresseurs extrêmement forts, défendit Leaf. Certains possèdent même des pokémon légendaires. Et puis, je sais de quoi je parle, vu que j'en ai vaincu un.

Si Red ne dit rien – et cette fois, pas seulement parce qu'il avait l'habitude de rien dire – cela ne fut pas pareil pour Blue, qui ricana bêtement en croisant les bras sur son torse, d'un air hautain.

— Vraiment ? Tu as de quoi le prouver peut-être ?

Ce fut au tour de Leaf de prendre un air dédaigneux en sortant de son sac un petit badge avec une icône en forme de tour avec marqué, en tout petit au dos : Symbole Capacité d'Argent détenu par Leaf de Bourg-Palette.

— Et ça, c'est quoi ? moqua-t-elle.

— Cela existe vraiment ce truc ? s'exclama Blue en attrapant l'insigne. Pff, franchement, c'est pour se moquer de moi ou quoi ?

— Cela s'obtient au bout de la 35ème victoire consécutive, expliqua Leaf. Et, dans ce match, on affronte un meneur de zone. Et encore, là ce fut assez facile. J'ai tenté d'obtenir le Symbole Capacité d'Or, qu'on gagne au 70ème combat, ainsi que le deuxième affrontement contre le meneur de zone, mais j'ai perdu.

— Mmh. Si tu as réussi à obtenir ce badge bizarre, c'est que ça ne doit pas être si dur.

Leaf croisa les bras en roulant des yeux. Puis une idée lui vient en tête et un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres.

— Puisque c'est si simple, pourquoi tu n'essayerais pas toi-même ? tu pourrais en profiter pour recommencer une aventure avec Red, non ? Oh, et je pourrais venir avec vous ! Je n'ai pas envie de partir aux quatre coins de Kanto chercher des badges, mais ça c'est différent.

— Comme si j'avais que ça à faire de mon temps. J'ai rien perdu à Johto et ce n'est pas dans cette région paumé que j'irai. De plus, je n'ai pas à prouver mes capacités puisque j'ai déjà gagné mes huit badges d'arènes et vaincu le Conseil 4. Et tout comme moi, Red n'a rien à prouver. On ne va pas perdre notre temps pour ces bêtises. Pas vrai, Red ?

— On va y aller, déclara catégoriquement le Maitre de la Ligue.

— ... Tu parles vraiment que pour m'énerver, c'est ça ?

— Super ! s'esclaffa Leaf, ravi. Dans ce cas, c'est décidé. Nous partirons pour Hoenn – parce que c'est la seule région où est déjà en place une Zone de Combat complète, afin de voir lequel de nous trois est le meilleur dresseur en étant le premier à gagner tous les badges d'Argent et d'Or de la Zone extrême, ce qui revient à dix badges !

Blue soupira, lassé. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, se leva et s'appuya avec nonchalance contre le bureau de Red, croisant les bras.

— On vient à peine de revenir à Bourg-Palette et on doit déjà repartir ? râla-t-il avec qu'un sourire narquois orne ses lèvres. J'admets que l'idée me plait bien. Mais faites attention les nazes. Le grand Blue ne vous laissera pas le détrôner !

— Tu changes rapidement d'avis, toi, taquina Leaf.

— Y'a que toi qui arrives à me faire changer si facilement, répondit Blue en lui lançant un sourire charmeur.

Leaf, muette de surprise, rougit furieusement tandis qu'elle se tourna dans une tentative de cacher sa rougeur pendant que Blue semblait très satisfait de cette situation. Assis sur son lit, Red regarda la scène avec exaspération. Il espérait que, s'ils allaient tous les trois à Hoenn, il n'aurait pas à assister à ça régulièrement. Pourvu que la compétition entraine un froid entre Blue et Leaf parce qu'il n'était vraiment pas prêt à appeler son rival son « beau-frère ». Mais vraiment pas.

* * *

 **La proposition du Professeur Chen**

— Franchement, pépé ne peut pas choisir un autre moment pour nous faire venir à son laboratoire ? Il est à peine neuf heures du matin !

— Blue, tu ne cesseras jamais de te plaindre ?

— Pas quand ça concerne mes heures de sommeils, non ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Leaf. Je te rappelle qu'on a passé des mois à dormir à la belle étoile et personnellement, ça ne me réussit pas. Et quand j'ai enfin un bon lit pour faire la grasse matinée, voilà qu'on nous réveille !

— Oh, tu es vraiment exaspérant ! Comment j'ai pu accepter de sortir avec toi ?

— C'est parce que tu n'as pas pu résister à mon charme, ma petite Mélofée d'amour.

Derrière, Red grinça des dents au surnom affectif donné par Blue à Leaf. Lui-même se demandait comment sa sœur avait fait pour accepter de sortir avec ce garçon exubérant et, bien que cela faisait de nombreux jours qu'il cherchait la réponse, il n'en avait toujours aucune idée. La seule explication _logique_ qui lui venait en tête était que Leaf devait avoir été hypnotisé par un Hypnomade que Blue aurait gardé secret pour lui. À moins qu'il ne se soit servi de son Noadkoko ou son Alakazam – cette dernière hypothèse était, à ses yeux, la plus probable.

— Ah, on est arrivé ! remarqua Blue alors qu'ils étaient devant le laboratoire du professeur Chen.

— Ouah, bien deviné, mon petit Magicarpe chéri, railla Leaf avec un sourire taquin.

— Euh... Je sais pas si je dois être plus heureux de ne pas être traiter de Léviator que de Magicarpe, admit Blue en grimaçant. On arrête avec les surnoms de pokémon ?

— Très bonne idée ! ~

Derrière, Red remercia mentalement Arceus.

Blue frappa à la porte trois fois avant d'entrer sans demander la permission, s'exclamant :

— On est là, grand-père !

Et se retrouva nez à nez avec le plus étrange pokémon de sa vie. Le pokémon exotique, qu'il était certain de ne jamais avoir vu à Kanto, se tenait devant lui grâce à une toile qui le reliait au plafond. Alors que Blue reste muet de surprise devant le pokémon, celui-ci, semblant apprécier les nouveaux arrivants, sauta au visage du garçon, qui poussa un cri extrêmement viril – tellement que Red crût un instant que c'était Leaf qui venait de crier – et se mit à courir dans tous les sens pour dégager le pokémon, qui s'amusait à passer de son visage à ses cheveux.

— AH ! RETIREZ-MOI CE TRUC ! ARG ! DÉGAGE DE MES CHEVEUX, ESPECE DE POKEMON BIZARRE !

— Oh, mais c'est un Mimigal ! s'exclama Leaf d'un ton joyeux.

— Un Mimigal ? répéta Red.

— JE N'AIME PAS LES POKEMONS INSECTES ! RETIREZ-MOI CE TRUC ! BEURK !

— Oui, c'est un pokémon de Johto, expliqua Leaf. Il est de type poison-insecte et on le trouve généralement dans les forêts. Il y en a même qui ont migrés à Kanto, d'après ce que m'a dit Hector, le champion de type Insecte d'Écorcia.

— ... Tu as vraiment beaucoup apprécié ton voyage à Johto ?

— C'était merveilleux, en effet ! C'est très agréable de découvrir une nouvelle région avec des pokémons inédits. Maintenant que tu as fini de compléter le pokédex, tu devrais te lancer à la conquête des huit badges de Johto, tu apprécierais beaucoup.

— AH ! ENFIN !

Les jumeaux de Bourg-Palette se tournèrent vers Blue, qui criait son triomphe. En effet, il avait finalement réussi à se débarrasser du Mimigal en le jetant par terre. Mais le pokémon Crache Fil, au lieu d'avoir peur et de partir, s'approcha une nouvelle fois de Blue et se colla à ses chaussures, frottant sa tête contre la jambe de l'humain qui, malgré l'air dégoûté qu'il affichait, soupira et s'agenouilla près du pokémon pour le caresser.

— Désolé de t'avoir jeté comme ça, bonhomme. Mais faut pas me prendre par surprise de cette manière, dit doucement Blue.

— Il change rapidement d'avis, remarqua Red.

— Il est surtout beaucoup trop amoureux des pokémons pour leur en vouloir longtemps, rectifia Leaf en souriant. C'est une des nombreuses raisons qui font que je l'aime.

Red grimaça. Non, il ne s'y ferait jamais.

— Ah vous voilà !

Entretemps, le professeur Chen venait d'apparaitre. Dès qu'il fut devant eux, Blue se précipita vers son grand-père pour se plaindre.

— Pépé, on peut savoir ce que tu fais avec des pokémons insectes ici ? En plus il est super étrange, je n'ai jamais vu un pokémon pareil à Kanto. Et j'ai pratiquement rempli tout le pokédex !

— Ah, tu as remarqué, Blue ? Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi ! déclara le professeur Chen sur un ton léger.

En retrait, Red faillit croire que le professeur Chen se moquait de Blue. Mais il ne se moquait jamais de son petit-fils, donc cela ne pouvait pas être ça. Mais quand même, cette façon guilleret de parler sans se soucier de Blue qui se plaint... cette expression était presque aussi impression que l'air stoïque de Red lorsque son rival lui parlait !

— Quoi qu'il en soit, ce fameux pokémon insecte est la raison même de votre venue ici, poursuivit le scientifique. L'un de vous sait-il le nom et l'origine de ce pokémon ?

— C'est un pokémon qui vient de Johto, répondit alors Leaf. Il est appelé Mimigal là-bas.

— C'est correct ! Très bonne réponse, Leaf. Je n'en attendais pas moins de celle qui est allée faire le tour de Johto. Et savez-vous, jeunes gens, pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ici pour vous demander ça ?

Personne ne répondit et, ironiquement, les trois dresseurs s'observèrent. Blue regarda Leaf, qui fixait Red et Red observait Blue.

— Alors, une idée ? répéta le professeur. Red ?

— ...

— Exactement, Red ! Donc, comme l'a fait remarquer Red, cela concerne...

Alors qu'il commençait un long monologue d'explications inutiles, Blue se pencha vers Red pour lui chuchoter :

— Pff... Toi tu donnes des vents à des gens et ils sont totalement d'accord... marmonna Blue. C'est vraiment incompréhensible.

— C'est parce que beaucoup croient que Red est muet. Donc, par politesse, ils sont semblants, dit Leaf à voix basse. Même si j'avoue que c'est quand même étrange que le professeur Chen croit que Red est muet. Il nous connait depuis tout petit après tout...

— Je te rappelle que c'est de mon grand-père qu'on parle. Le jour où il nous a remis nos pokémons, il avait oublié mon nom, je te ferais signaler. Tu es obligé de t'en souvenir puisque tu as éclaté de rire à ce moment-là.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Oh, admet que c'était amusant.

— Pour toi, pas pour moi.

— Voilà ! conclua le professeur Chen, attirant l'attention de Blue et Leaf. J'espère donc que vous réfléchirez à cette proposition. Il vous suffira de revenir ce soir me donner votre réponse. Et aujourd'hui sans faute. Allez, passez une bonne journée, les enfants !

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il partir voguer à ses occupations, laissant le trio seul.

— Euh, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Leaf.

— Aucune idée, répondit sincèrement Blue en haussant les épaules. Red, toi qui semblait écouter, qu'est-ce que pépé disait pendant qu'on l'écoutait pas ?

— ...

— Je sais que t'es pas très bavard, mais là on a besoin de savoir. Alors dit quelque chose, Red.

— Un truc sur le fait de voyager à Johto avec un pokédex à remplir, répondit alors Red en simplifiant les explications du professeur Chen.

Blue resta muet quelques secondes, clignant des yeux. Puis, très calmement, il sortit du laboratoire. Leaf et Red, après s'être regardé un instant, se demandant ce qui arrivait à leur ami, le suivirent.

— HORS DE QUESTION QUE J'AILLE ME TAPER UNE RÉGION ENTIÈRE A EXPLORER ! UNE FOIS ÇA VA MAIS DEUX FOIS, C'EST TROP !

Ah, il semblerait que Blue soit légèrement contrarié à l'idée de partir à Johto pour remplir un pokédex. Du moins, si cela ne se voyait pas par ses cris – difficile à ignorer, d'ailleurs – cela ce remarquait par la manière dont il tapait fortement du pied par terre et levait les bras au ciel avec énervement.

— J'ai pas vaincu le Conseil des 4 pour jouer les explorateurs et apprentis scientifiques ! ragea Blue.

— Mais enfin, Blue, c'est une superbe nouvelle ! contredit aussitôt Leaf d'un ton joyeux.

— Ah bon ? Et en quoi cette annonce peut être une bonne nouvelle ? railla son petit ami.

— On va pouvoir voyager ensemble de nouveau !

Et sur ce, elle attrapa ses deux amis par le bras.

— Le trio du Bourg-Palette est de retour pour de nouvelles aventures ! clama-t-elle. C'est pas génial, Blue ?

— C'est un cauchemar...

* * *

 **Le cycle de la vie**

Il détestait venir ici. Déjà, rien que par sa première visite ici, il y a déjà tant d'années, il s'était promis de ne jamais revenir ici. Ce lieu respirait la tristesse et la peine. Il était certain que, s'il mettait de la musique, il angoisserait.

Ce lieu était le symbole des années passées. Qu'il était jeune lorsqu'il était venu pour la première fois. À ce moment, il se moquait complètement des morts. Il s'en fichait de tous ces gens qui pleuraient leurs pokémons morts. Il était obnubilé par la victoire et son orgueil l'empêchait de ressentir de la compassion et de la peine envers les autres. Mais l'époque où il avait dix ans était lointaine désormais. Il ne cessait de grandir et de mieux comprendre le monde qui l'entourait, même si cela pouvait être douloureusement vrai.

Comme la loi du cycle de la vie. On naissait, on grandissait, on vieillissait et on mourrait. Cela s'appliquait aussi bien aux humains qu'aux pokémons, comme tout être vivant. Et, tristement, beaucoup de pokémon vivaient beaucoup moins de temps que les humains.

Voilà pourquoi il se trouvait ici, à la Tour Pokémon de Lavanville, devant une tombe bien trop familière.

Contrairement à ce que prétendaient les rumeurs, Blue, champion d'arène de Jadielle n'était pas quelqu'un avec un cœur de pierre. Cela était même l'inverse. Il aimait ses pokémons avec une telle passion qu'il leur consacrait sa vie en enseignant aux jeunes prétentieux qui venaient le défier la valeur d'un dresseur. Beaucoup repartaient en pleurant et accablé de reproche sur leurs propres compétences, ce qui les pousserait à grandir en sagesse ; d'autres rejetaient la faute sur leur pokémon, ceux qui ne réussiraient jamais rien dans leur vie d'égoïste et minable ; et certains gagnaient, montrant ainsi la force du lien invisible qui reliait un dresseur et ses pokémons. Ces derniers pourraient même affronter la Ligue Pokémon et qui sait, peut-être qu'ils pourraient vaincre le conseil des 4 et le Maitre de la Ligue ?

— Blue ?

Blue, agenouillé devant la tombe, se releva et se tourna pour faire face à sa petite amie.

— Leaf.

À l'air inquiet qu'affichait la sœur de Red, Blue sourit dans une faible tentative de la rassurer, mais sans grand succès. Il savait que cela ne lui ressemblait pas : être émotif à ce point pourrait effrayer n'importe qui, même son grand-père ou sa sœur. Lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi Leaf avait tenue à l'accompagner. À sa place, il aurait sans doute refusé – il détesterait aller dans un endroit aussi morose et lugubre que celui d'un cimetière pokémon.

Pourtant c'est en toute connaissance de cause que Leaf était venue. Et elle s'avança vers Blue, saisissant sa main.

— Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

— Non, ça ne va pas.

Il aurait pu mentir, prétendre que tout allait bien. Mais il était Blue de Bourg-Palette, un champion tristement célèbre mais très méconnu pour son amour profond envers ses pokémons. Et aujourd'hui, il ne mentirait pas. Ni à Leaf, ni à son défunt pokémon, ni à lui-même.

— C'était un brave pokémon, dit-il en fixant la pierre tombale. Toujours prêt à donner son maximum et suivant sans hésitations mes ordres. Il avait confiance en moi...

— Et je suis certaine qu'il ne regrette aucun moment passé avec toi, ajouta Leaf. Regardes-toi, Blue. Tu es le champion de Jadielle, et tu as même été Maitre de la Ligue ! Tu es un formidable dresseur qui n'a rien à se reprocher.

— Maitre de la Ligue ? répéta moqueusement Blue. Pendant environ une dizaine de minutes, en effet. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est spectaculaire. Red est arrivé et m'a détrôner avant même que je puisse monter sur le trône. Quel maitre incroyable...

— Ah, tu es tellement rabat-joie, parfois ! s'exclama Leaf. Toujours à voir le côté négatif des choses.

— C'est dans ma personnalité, j'y peux rien.

— Allez, sourit un peu !

Blue leva un sourcil et Leaf devait bien reconnaitre que cette idée paraissait assez stupide. Outre un sourire narquois, il était aussi rare de voir Blue sourire que de rencontrer Arceus dans toute une vie.

— Tu sais que t'as des idées bizarres, toi ? railla Blue. Tu dois bien être la seule personne à dire à quelqu'un de sourire et d'être positif dans un cimetière. C'est assez flippant.

— Eh ! J'essaie juste de te remonter le moral ! s'offusqua Leaf, ce qui fit ricaner son petit ami. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu souris autant qu'un... qu'un... qu'un Colossinge !

— Ah ? Je dois me sentir insulté ? Je préfère ne jamais sourire qu'avoir un sourire d'Ectoplasma comme toi.

— Je vous prévins, Blue de Bourg-Palette, faites très attention à ce que vous dites, sinon vous risquerez de le regretter.

— Et comment ? défia Blue avec un sourire de Crustabri.

Pour toute réponse, Leaf lui tourna le dos et croisa les bras, la tête haute. Blue fut d'autant plus amusé.

— Tu vas me faire la tête ? Waouh, c'est tellement mature comme réaction. Tu sais quoi ? on peut être deux à jouer à ce jeu.

À son tour, il croisa les bras et se tut, laissant le silence entre eux deux. Les secondes passèrent, puis des minutes... et Blue en eu assez.

— T'es toujours en train de bouder ? dit Blue, se trahissant.

Comme il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, il ne savait pas que Leaf se réjouissait de cette tentative de discussion. Elle souriait, satisfaite de la faible détermination de son petit-ami à être fâché avec elle.

— T'es vraiment immature, tu sais ? Allez, Leaf, arrête de faire ta gamine... Bon, d'accord, je suis désolé. C'est bon, tu es contente ?

— Très, répondit alors la dresseuse en se tournant vers lui. Heureuse de voir que tu apprends de tes erreurs.

Blue roula des yeux, mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Qu'est-ce que sa petite amie pouvait être fatigante parfois...

— Bon, je vois que tu sembles avoir passé un très bon moment ici – même si ce n'est pas vraiment l'intérêt d'un cimetière, mais bon... et si on y allait ? proposa Blue. Avec toi à côté, je ne pourrais jamais me morfondre en paix sans être interrompu.

— Ha ! donc tu admets que tu es pessimiste ?

— Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. C'est dans ma personnalité, tu t'en rappelles ?

Leaf secoua la tête en souriant et attrapa une nouvelle fois son petit-ami par la main, l'entrainant loin de la Tour Pokémon.

Finalement, Blue ne regrettait pas qu'elle soit venue. On le lui avait souvent dit – mais comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas écouté : cela ne sert à rien de se morfondre sur la mort d'un être cher. Son pokémon était mort après une belle existence et la vie continuait. Voilà pourquoi il détestait les cimetières ; des lieux où il fallait être triste n'avaient aucun intérêt.

— Tu sais quoi, Leaf ?

— Non, mais je sens que tu vas bientôt me le dire.

— Dès qu'on retourne à Jadielle, je vais chercher Red en haut de sa montagne. Il a beau vouloir être seul, je l'obligerai à voir ses amis et sa famille, qu'il le veuille ou non. Et ce n'est pas en étant perdu au Mont Argenté qu'il réussira à m'échapper.

— Tu sais quoi, Blue ? Parfois il t'arrive d'avoir de bonnes idées.

— Evidemment que j'ai des bonnes... eh ! C'est une insulte ? Arrête de rire !

* * *

 **Ha la la... Je les adore vraiment ces trois-là. J'espère que cette mini-compilation vous aura plu, j'ai bien aimé écrire sur Red/Leaf/Blue, à défaut d'en faire un recueil d'One-Shot.**


End file.
